


Knowing When It's Over

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always hurts when a relationship ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing When It's Over

"That was, umm... nice." Keith finished very lamely.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed, but one could hear the dissatisfaction that was crystal clear in his voice.

They were silent, but it wasn't contented like it once had been. It was awkward, stilted.

Tyler sighed as Keith turned away and he was forced to stare at the strong back of his lover. At one time, they'd hold each other until sleep claimed them, basking in the feel of skin on skin, but those days were long gone.

Tyler didn't understand why they still clung to each other. They cared about each other, that much was true, but there was no more spark. The passion, the chemistry... it was all gone. They were basically friends who forced themselves to have sex with each other because they felt like they had to. The act of sex between them was mechanic, robotic.

This couldn't be a healthy relationship. He and Keith definitely needed to talk.... and soon.

~ ~

It was a couple of days later and Tyler watched as Keith cooked dinner for them as he tidied up around the apartment. It was the same routine over and over again.

Tyler had made a decision. He and Keith would be talking tonight. Things couldn't continue this way any longer.

It was over dinner that Tyler started talking. "Keith, why are we still together?" Tyler winced as the statement let his mouth. It sounded really harsh, but at least it got the ball rolling.

"What?" Keith placed the fork down as he swallowed a bite of mashed potatoes.

Tyler gave up any pretense of eating. "I'm sorry it came out sounding like that, but the question stands. Why are we still together?"

"We love each other."

"Keith, are you sure about that? Please, for old times' sake, be honest."

"Okay Ty, I admit, things aren't like they used to be, but every couple goes through a dry rut. We'll get through this."

Tyler took Keith's warm hand. "Couples go through dry ruts when they're in their forties or fifties, not early twenties. This isn't a dry rut and you know it."

Keith stared at his hands and was silent for a moment. When he met Tyler's eyes, he had a guilty expression on his face. "A guy flirted with me the other day at the gym. I was interested and came so close to cheating on you."

Tyler swallowed the hurt. Although he knew it was safe to say he and Keith was pretty much over, it still hurt that Keith had looked and was interested. "Did you?"

"No!" Keith's answer was abrupt, certain, and just a little loud. He continued quieter. "No matter the problem between us, I do care about you. I care about what you think of me. And I would never want you to look at me in disgust. I'd never want you to hate me. And even if by some miracle you forgave me and no longer hated me, I'd hate myself for hurting you."

Tyler smiled at Keith's heartfelt words. "Thanks, that means a lot to me. Now my turn. I care about you too; you know I do, but there is definitely something missing that wasn't missing before where we're concerned."

Keith gazed into Tyler's eyes. "Do we just give up? We've been together since high school, junior year. That's eight years we'd be throwing away."

"Eight wonderful years." Tyler amended.

"So what do we do? How do we fix us?" Keith asked.

Tyler smiled sadly. "There may not be a way to fix us. If we try to, we may start hating each other, resenting each other. I think that's the last thing either of us wants."

"Ty, I have a feeling you already have an idea of what you want to do."

"Yeah, I do. After thinking hard, I know I care about you and vice versa. I think we'd be better off as friends, and just friends."

"That's it? Just friends after being lovers for eight years? How can we go to being just friends?"

Tyler shrugged. "It definitely won't be easy, but I think it would be the best thing to do in the long run. We both deserve the chance to find someone else, someone we're more suited for."

"I always thought that was you." Keith muttered.

Tears stained Tyler's cheeks. "At one time it was me, but people change as they get older. Maybe the people we changed into are suited for each other. We have to know when to give up a dying relationship and I think it's time. We'll never be completely happy if we stay together and you know it."

"I don't want to lose you." Keith whispered heartbrokenly.

"You won't." Tyler said with as much certainty as he could muster. "We'll always be friends."

"I guess we're really over then."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "I'll go stay with Rach for a few days until I figure where I'm going to live. The apartment is in your name after all Keith."

"No," Keith shook his head. "You don't have to go; it's your home as much as it's mine. Who cares about formalities?"

"I want to; it's best for me to get out of here so I don't have second thoughts."

"I care about you." Keith beseeched as Tyler stood up, reading to go call his best friend.

"I care about you too, but that's not enough anymore." Tyler went to Keith and pressed a soft kiss against soft lips, wanting to taste his now ex-lover one last time. "We'll be fine; you'll see." Tyler whispered as he pulled back and walked away, from both his home of three years and his lover of eight years. Tears fell but Tyler breathed easy for the first time in months, knowing he made the right decision as a weight was lifted off his shoulders.


End file.
